Regarding conventional air-conditioning systems, human detection sensors are adopted in room-air conditioners and other devices. The human detection sensors detect persons and allow air conditioning to be done by taking human comfort into consideration and are adopted not only in room-air conditioners, but also in cassette type four-way airflow indoor units and cassette type two-way airflow indoor units, which are air-conditioning apparatuses for commercial use (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The technique described in Patent Literature 1 relates to an air-conditioning device (indoor unit) that includes: a human detection sensor adapted to detect any human presence in each of a plurality of air-conditioning zones; an indoor air temperature sensor adapted to detect indoor temperature in a single air-conditioning zone or each of the plurality of air-conditioning zones; and a louver provided with a two-way or higher-order air outlet and configured to allow airflow directions to be changed individually, wherein when the indoor temperature detected in the single air-conditioning zone or any of the plurality of air-conditioning zones changes after a human is detected, control is performed to automatically change the airflow direction in the air-conditioning zone in which the human is detected.